SilverFangs Story
by MLP OC SilverFang
Summary: Two humans get murdered by a werewolf and end up ponies in equestria read on to see the challenges they faced Jacob:SilverFang Doyle:SilverMane Other Oc's are welcome tell me what kind of roll you wish to play Chance of romance if you end up wanting it just tell me the couple Rate and comment please my first story And just a warning story contains gore read at your own risk
1. Prologue

Hi my name is Jacob i am 23 years old, I am a brony my favorite pony is rainbow is June 9 2010 (not actual date) Like any other morning i woke up early in the morning at 5:00 for a run to wake myself up.  
But one of my friends stopped me his name was Dies Perez from going out panicking rambling about a werewolf.  
I told him he was just imaging things or just saw a bear and mistook it for one because he believed in werewolves where I didn't believe in them he always thinks he sees a werewolf as always I ignore him I left And later that night I was on my way to the park I normally always stayed out late I preferred the night over the day because I could normally think a little better at night while I was at the park.  
I heard howling I figured it was just dogs. Then I felt as though someone was watching me I started to look around I didn't see anything.  
But everything was really quiet I noticed no one was around I'm normally not the only one around the park it was only 11:00 PM so I decided to walk around the park a little to see if I could find anything and try to put my mind to ease but of course I didn't see anyone or anything still when I was satisfied I decided to head back home.  
But thats when I noticed a pair of Glowing Yellow eyes starring out of a bush at first I thought it was one of my friends just trying to pull a prank on me I yelled out to where the yellow eyes were saying stop screwing around that was in tell I got a look at what it was I got a little nervous when I saw it starting to approach me slow like and it was really low to the ground looking right back at me like it knew I was looking at it but it either didn't care or wanted me to see it.  
From what I hear about predators if they are moving slow like towards you and is low to the ground they are most likely going to try to pounce on you but I didn't know any thing about werewolves if thats what it was the only description I could make about it is that it was taller than most men i'd say about 7ft it was bipedal like a human and had silver like fur it had claws on its hands and razor like teeth its face was like a wolfs would be I looked up at the sky it was a full moon so werewolf was a possibility and all that I could think of so thats what I was going to call it.  
I noticed in the bush it came frome was my friend Doyle Hunter with his chest ripped open and his intestines hanging out it had killed him.  
I turned and ran as fast as I could but I wasn't fast enough I felt a sharp pain in my back as it cut it open with its claws.  
Then it latched onto my leg and jerked me to the ground once on the ground I tried to fight back I hit it one time in the eye luckily it roared in pain I was rewarded with a hit in the gut with its claws I let out a groan in pain there was blood leaking from my chest.  
I thought the punch to its eye would make it run away but it seemed to have done more damage to myself then it all it really did was let off a roar in pain I was lucky that it hit my gut rather than just take my head off or eat me right there.  
While I was living during this thought it immediately went for my throat biting into my neck not caring how much I screamed in agony once it let go I was surprisingly still conscious but my breathing was ragged and strained it then left me there to die or suffer though after it bit my neck and ran away all i could do is pray for god to have mercy and let me live but everything started to go dark and I felt light headed from the loss of blood and then I finally decided to give in.

When I woke up and regained my sences I felt odd I no longer felt pain in my neck or chest and I was wondering why I was still alive.  
I remembered I was bleeding out not to long ago but I didn't know if it was long ago or not since I did black out I had now clue how long I had been out for I was hoping not too long ago.  
When I tried to stand up I immediately fell back on my stomach I noticed that my fingers were gone I immediately screamed I had hooves I could see that much but I wanted to know why I had hooves.  
I decided to look around there was a pony a near me he looked familier then I realized that it was my best friend Doyle he was silver with a black mane thats when I decided to look myself over before trying to get up again I was a gray with green stripes my Cutie mark was a wolf howling at the moon I thought it ironic since back on earth I was considered a lone wolf to all my friends.  
I was rather confused how this happened but when I looked around I recognized my surroundings I was in the everfree forest I was in Equestria.  
I decided I should probably find out how to walk it took me five of six attempts at trying to walk but I eventually found out how to walk I would learn to run later I figured if something were to try to chase me I would get it quickly.  
I would learn to fly at a later time perhaps get another pegasus to teach me Maybe even rainbow dash but I doubted she would teach me since I didn't know her I looked onward and this is where Doyle and my journey began. 


	2. Chapter 1

Doyle just woke up I had to get him to calm down when Doyle realized he wasn't human anymore. Once Doyle calmed down he examined his body his cutie mark was a sniper cross hair with arrows underneath it was the US Army snipers Symbol I didn't get why Doyle had that symbol since Doyle was a air force soldier Doyle was always good with snipers though. I noticed Doyle wasn't scratched up at all but I still had a bite mark on my forehoof and a scratch on my chest I was an alicorn from what I could tell my wings were pretty banged up and I wouldn't be able to fly for a while good thing I didn't know how to fly or use magic or I would be pissed.

Once I got Doyle up and moving we headed onward we ended up finding a hut after about thirty minutes of walking. We walked up and knocked on the door somepony on the inside asked who is out there at this hour when the door opened a zebra was at the door since I was a brony I knew it was Zecora but I didn't want to freak her out by saying her name. Zecora asked me before I could say anything what me and Doyle's names were so I decided I would use my OC's name on earth I told Zecora my name was SilverFang and my friends name was SilverMane I decided to ask Zecora what her name was even though I knew it so I wouldn't freak her out she said her name was Zecora. She was looking us both up and down deciding if we were good ponies or not I eventually decided to tell Zecora to take a picture it will last longer I saw Zecora blush a little all I could think was I still got it and that I was just still just as irresistible to the mares as I was to the girls back on earth. Zecora asked us to stay the night and go to ponyville tomorrow together I figured that would be a good idea since I knew it was dangerous out in the everfree at night and we needed a guide to bite on my forehoof was starting to get a little irritating I was curious why I still had the bite on my forehoof and scratch on my chest from the werewolf back on earth and SilverMane didn't I chose to ignore it for now and just hope that it heals quickly I then decided to go to bed until morning came.

I woke before everypony as expected since I would normally woke up at five in the morning for runs I decided to be an idiot and go for a run around the everfree to pass the time before SilverMane and Zecora wake up. While on my run through the everfree I saw a wolf made out of timber I knew it was a timberwolf then I noticed it wasn't alone it was in a pack but something was off about them why weren't they attacking me then I noticed the alpha of the pack I could tell it was the alpha because it was the biggest out of all of them it started to approach me but it was looking at my forehoof where I was bitten by the werewolf and it started sniffing it the timberwolves looked at me and surrounded me then started howling I was very confused by their behavior. They started heading the way they came but stopped and looked at me as if they wanted me to follow them I decided to try to communicate with them I asked if they wanted to follow them to my surprise the alpha nodded I decided to follow them to see what they wanted they led me to a cave I was guessing it was there den. I went in and noticed a injured timberwolf I started to approach it but it started growling at me I glanced back at the other timberwolves and there alpha nodded at me giving me permission to approach the injured timberwolf at first it growled but when it noticed the werewolf bite it started whimpering in pain I felt bad for the timberwolf and noticed what was wrong immediately there was a branch through its chest and I thought about healing it to my amazement my horn started glowing I removed the branch and healed it immediately after it was out once it was fully healed it nuzzled me I pet it and was about to leave when the alpha timberwolf stopped me and dropped something in front of me I noticed it was an old wolf necklace I put it on and left back to Zecora's hut. When I got back I found out that I had been gone for three hours and that it was seven in the morning and that Zecora and SilverMane had been looking for me for an hour I told them I was fine that I just went for a run and before they could say anything I walked out and said come on we should be in ponyville then they ran after me and we headed for ponyville together


	3. Chapter 2

I am still looking for more OC's if you are interested current OC's that are owned by me are SilverFang and SilverMane

Inferno Blitz is owned by Xorobukkit

Warning: Cursing will be in this chapter if you do not wish to read the cursing then don't read the story

Zecora, SilverMane, and I had just got to ponyville we went our separate ways from there SilverMane wanted to look around and Zecora went home I ended up noticing a black Pegasus Stallion with a spikey mane that looked like it was on fire he started diving from the clouds and he was coated in flames he was getting pretty close to the ground and he wasn't pulling up. He was about to crash into me, when I teleported away from him he hit the ground pretty hard and wasn't moving at first I thought he was dead, until he glanced up and yelled at me asking what I was looking at I asked, the stallion who he was he said, he was Inferno Blitz best acrobat in Equestria and then started yelling again asking what it matters to me who he is or what he does all I ended up asking, is what the hell his problem was Inferno then got in my face and said "that if I cursed at him again he would show me who the boss was in this town by teaching me a lesson" I made the comment that I would love to see him try right when we were about to fight each other a aqua blue Pegasus mare landed near us she asked what was going on. She noticed Inferno Blitz and asked "what the hell he was doing here" Inferno's response was "what's it to you Rainbow Crash" I could tell that she had been picked on before and then said to Inferno "to leave her the hell alone unless he wanted to see what I was really made of."

Inferno turned around and said 'what the hell did you just say to me do you really want to go to a hospital?" I just grinned at him and said "I wont be the one in the hospital today." He tried to hit me and I blocked it, all I could be grateful for was that my dad taught me karate it came naturally even in my pony form he kept on pushing his attack he managed to hit me in the face. I looked at him and spat to the side blood coming out of my mouth I could feel the adrenalin rushing through my body, I smiled happy to get into a fight again I always did enjoy getting in fights when I was younger, he went to hit me again and I caught his hoof and looked at him with a evil smile on my face, I threw his hoof to the side and punched him in the jaw, then went for his chest striking him dead center in the chest I managed to hear a crack when I hit him, I was guessing it was his ribs that I hit. He hit the ground with a thud, I looked at his fallen form and noticed he was unconscious from the pain I caused him. I grinned knowing that he was beaten the adrenalin in my body dying down, I then felt the pain in my jaw where he hit and only thought no pain no gain, I walked over to the mare and asked "are you ok?" she only looked over at Inferno in shock then glanced at me, I could since a little bit of fear in her I thought it weird that I could since that but shrugged it off as my nerves. She then all the sudden said "that was... Awesome!" I grinned a little at her, then asked "what is you're name?" She said "my name is Rainbow Dash fastest flier in Equestria." Rainbow then asked "what's you're name?" I respond with "my name is SilverFang." Rainbow then asked "are you new around here you don't look familiar and you're name doesn't sound familiar either?" I then told her "yes I was new I just arrived today with my friend SilverMane." Rainbow smiled at me and asked "do you want me to show you around so you can get a feel for the area?" I said "yea that would be great."

We were about to walk off but, before we got to far I looked back at Inferno and decided to grab him and bring him to the hospital, I may be a little cruel to ponies that try to start fights and bully others for no reason but I'm not a complete dick. So on the way to the hospital Rainbow asked "why are you even bringing him to the hospital he's nothing more than a bully and should have been left where he was nocked out?" I said " my answer to that is simple if I left him there I would have been no better than him." Once we got to the hospital we left him there in the doctors care so his injuries could be treated. While we were walking Rainbow asked " I meant to ask earlier while you were fighting him what was with you're eyes they changed from a blue to a kind of reddish color?" I glanced over at her with a confused look and asked "what do you mean the changed colors you must have been seeing things because my eyes don't change randomly?" We walked around and she showed me all of the places to go in ponyville once we finished the tour it was late we said bye to each other and parted ways, I was a little curious where SilverMane had gone to, then all of the sudden he came running toward me and said"we need to go to SugarCube Corner!" I followed him there and once we got there I noticed all the lights off and remembered what this usually meant, and just when I had that thought the lights flashed on and a whole bunch of ponies jumped out and "yelled SURPRISE!" I jumped back a little and almost got into a fighting stance but stopped myself, then a pink pony popped out of no where and said "my name is Pinkie Pie I threw this party just for you two were you guys surprised huh, huh, huh?" She said it so fast that I almost didn't understand what she said, but to my relief one of the mares near her said "calm down there Pinkie I think you're scaren them." When she backed up I noticed Rainbow I grinned a little at her and said "you think this is funny don't you Rainbow?" She then started laughing at me, after she got control of herself she introduced me to her friends, Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Twilight, and Fluttershy they all said" Hello or Howdy in Applejack's case." I introduced my self and SilverMane and thanked them for the party and then the party started up and we partied all night


	4. Chapter 3

I woke up and ended up finding myself in a bed, I couldn't remember everything from last night I just remembered drinking something and after that a blank if it was liquor than that's odd because I can usually hold my liquor pretty well I looked around and noticed I was laying on a couch made of clouds, the entire house was made of clouds and then it hit me I was in Rainbows house when I tried to get up I was hit with a massive headache I realized I had a major hangover then I heard somepony walking into the room I looked up and saw it was Rainbow I said "hey Rainbow why am I in your house?"  
Rainbow looked at me and said "you passed out at the party after a drinking contest and I brought you here since you are an alicorn and figured you would like to be in the air more than on the ground."

I smiled at her and thanked her after that I left after saying good-bye of course when I was on the ground again I went to Applejack's farm Sweet Apple Acres, when I got there I saw Applejack and her brother Big Mac bucking apple trees I walked over and when Applejack saw me she called over " Give me a minute I will be right with you sugar cube!" After she said that I decided to wait a little while right then a little filly walked over to me and said "Excuse me mister but what are you doing?" I looked down at the little filly and said "hello there little one I'm waiting to talk to your sister, so what might you're name be?, mine is SilverFang." She smiled at me and said "my name is Applebloom and what do you want to talk to my sister about?" I said " I'm here to ask you're sister if she needs a helping hoof around here it is a big farm so I figured she would need some help." Applebloom smiled at me and then I noticed her start staring at my cutie mark and I asked "Do you want to know what my special talent is and how I got this here cutie mark?" Applebloom looked up at me and smiled and started nodding excitedly I grinned at her and started to tell her how I got my cutie Mark.

I got my cutie mark when I was about your age me and my friend SilverMane were out in the everfree forest he had a crossbow and I had a sword my father was a member of the royal guard so I took his sword and crossbow and that's how we got the weapons.  
And when we were out there SilverMane was doing some target practice and got dead bulls eye every time and ended up getting a cutie mark for accuracy.  
While he was doing that I wandered off with out him and before long I was lost and had no clue where SilverMane was and started heading a different direction.  
And just when I decided the direction I was going to go I heard a growl and looked where I heard it and saw a manticore it was about to charge but I was holding my ground.  
when it started charging I held my sword out in front of me and the manticore ran right into it and roared in pain and tried to stab me with its stinger when it got closer I ripped the sword out of the manticore and slashed its throat and it collapsed in a pool of blood I knew if SilverMane had been there he would have gotten injured.  
But right when I was about to walk away I realized that it had managed to some how bite my forehoof and I was bleeding out I managed to get out of the forest just in time to get help before I bled out and found out my special talent was to be a lone fighter.

When I finished the story I noticed how wide Applebloom's eyes were and said" I better not hear that you did something as stupid as I did cause if I do I will lecture you until youre brain hurts."  
Applebloom giggled but noticed I still had a straight face and she could tell I wasn't joking I felt kind of bad for having to make up that story but the whole lone fighter thing was true I normally always would be by myself when I got into fights with others no matter the number of people against me.  
Just then I heard Applejack say "she will have more to worry about then a lecture if she ever does something like that."  
I looked at her and asked "you heared the story I was telling her did you?"  
Applejack just nodded and then asked " I heard you wanted to talk to me about something."  
My response was "yes I was going to ask if you needed help with apple bucking?"  
Applejack said " might have to wait until tomorrow its getting awful late I nodded and after that I started heading for a short walk before heading to the local hotel.

Before I got to the hotel I decided to head towards the everfree just for heck of it when I got there I looked up at the sky and saw tonight was a full moon I grinned and said to myself " Luna did a good job on the night sky tonight."  
I also wondered how the TemberWolves I helped were doing all I could do was hope they were all ok.  
I looked back at the forest and for some reason I had the urge to run in the forest and hunt for some meat it was a wierd thing for me to be thinking of. Just then pain shot through my body and I fell flat on the ground in pain I couldn't take the pain anymore and passed out.


	5. Chapter 4

There will be some song lyrics to some songs my OC will be singing I do not own any of the songs all song rights go to the bands listed to the bands typed next to the songs below the songs names and bands are  
- I don't care by Apocalyptica  
- I will not bow by Breaking Benjamin  
- and Monster by Skillet

I awoke with a start, then I felt a spike of pain in my head I had a major headache.I looked around and noticed I was in the everfree again.  
I was a little confused as to how I was in the everfree when I hadn't walked in there myself, the last thing I remember was going to the everfree and feeling pain all over my body than nothing but darkness I than noticed a strong smell I recognized the smell as dead animal.  
I followed the smell to a bush not to far from where I woke up, I looked in the bush and found a dead manticore, I wasn't phased at all from the dead manticore because I could tell the kill wasn't to resent because of the sent it was giving off was to strong for it to have been resent.  
I decided to start heading back to ponyville but I heard a noise from the bushes, when I started walking towards the bushes I noticed eyes staring at me and then they disappeared what was odd was I could swear I smelled something like a cat in the area but there was nothing there I decided to finally head back to ponyville.

I got back to ponyville and noticed a lot of ponies were out looking around I walked up to one of them and asked "What are you all looking for ?" He replied "We are looking for a pony named SilverFang he went out yesterday night and no nopony has seen him for hours."  
I looked at him and said "I'm SilverFang who has had you looking for me?"  
He just stared at me for a couple of minutes and said "the mane six are the ones who had us search for you."  
"why did they care if I was missing?" I asked.  
"They said that you defended one of there friends her name is Rainbow Dash." he said.  
I then asked "where can I find them?"  
The stallion then said "you can find them over at the Golden Oaks Library."  
I thanked the stallion then headed over to Twilight's house when I got there I knocked on the door of the Library/house just then the door opened and standing there was Spike he just stood there for a second and then shouted " Twilight there's somepony here to see you!"  
just then Twilight came to the door not noticing who I was because she was looking at a list I was guessing it was how the search party was organized.  
She then asked "are you one of the ponies set to a search party?"  
I just grinned and shook my head chuckling a little and said "I guess you could say i'm the one they found."  
when she looked up with surprise written all over face I assumed she wasn't expecting anypony to find me for a while then she just said " please come in so everypony here knows your okay."  
I just nodded and entered once all of the mane six saw me they all ran over and hugged me much to my surprise and I was just standing there with a blank expression on by face then they all tried to ask me all kinds of questions much to my annoyance then I lost my patience shouted "okay one at a time!"  
they asked there questions and we went to Vinyl's club.

when we got there I decided to sing a few of my favorite songs from earth I walked over to Vinyl and asked "Is it okay if I sing a couple of songs?"  
she nodded and I gave here a sheet of instrument lyrics so she could get the right instruments on the stage.  
After about thirty minutes she got the right instruments and got some ponies to play them and I headed up on the stage and grabbed the mic and shouted" Good evening everypony are you ready to hear some music!"  
which was met my a lot of cheers and stomping of hooves on the ground.  
I grinned and then shouted " alright this first song is called I Don't Care!"  
I then started singing the song:

_I try to make it through my life,_  
_In my way there's you..._  
_I try to make it through these lies_  
_That's all I do_

_Just don't deny it,_  
_Just don't deny it_  
_And deal with it,_  
_Yeah, deal with it_  
_You tried to break me_  
_You wanna break me_  
_Bit by bit_  
_That's just part of it._

_If you were dead or still alive,_  
_I don't care,_  
_I don't care_  
_And all the things you left behind,_  
_I don't care,_  
_I don't care_

_I try to make you see my side_  
_Always try to stay in line_  
_But your eyes see right through_  
_That's all they do_  
_I'm getting tired of this shit_  
_I've got no room when it's like this_  
_What you want of me, just deal with it_

_So..._

_If you were dead or still alive,_  
_I don't care,_  
_I don't care_  
_And all the things you left behind,_  
_I don't care,_  
_I don't care_

_[Cello solo]_

_[In the background:]_  
_Nothing can care about,_  
_I'm taking care of it._  
_You won't be there for me,_  
_You won't be there for me._

_[Piano solo]_

_If you were dead or still alive,_  
_I don't care,_  
_I don't care_  
_And all the things you left behind,_  
_I don't care,_  
_I don't care_

_If you were dead or still alive_  
_I don't care (nothing can care about)_  
_I don't care... (I'm taking care of it)_  
_And all the things you've left behind_  
_I don't care (you won't be there for me.)_  
_I don't care... at all._

At the end of the song they all started cheering and stomping in approval of the song I looked over at my friends and saw there jaws hanging open in shock of how good of a singer I was I laughed a little to myself seeing there expressions I then smiled knowing that the audience and my new friends liked the song I then shouted "If you liked that just wait to see what other songs I have in store for you this next one is called I Will Not Bow!"  
I started singing the next song:

_Fall_

_Now the dark begins to rise_  
_Save your breath, it's far from over_  
_Leave the lost and dead behind_  
_Now's your chance to run for cover_

_I don't want to change the world_  
_I just wanna leave it colder_  
_Light the fuse and burn it up_  
_Take the path that leads to nowhere_

_All is lost again_  
_But I'm not giving in_

_I will not bow_  
_I will not break_  
_I will shut the world away_  
_I will not fall_  
_I will not fade_  
_I will take your breath away_

_Fall_

_Watch the end through dying eyes_  
_Now the dark is taking over_  
_Show me where forever dies_  
_Take the fall and run to Heaven_

_All is lost again_  
_But I'm not giving in_

_I will not bow_  
_I will not break_  
_I will shut the world away_  
_I will not fall_  
_I will not fade_  
_I will take your breath away_

_And I'll survive, paranoid_  
_I have lost the will to change_  
_And I am not proud, cold-blooded fake_  
_I will shut the world away_

_Open your eyes!_

_I will not bow_  
_I will not break_  
_I will shut the world away_  
_I will not fall_  
_I will not fade_  
_I will take your breath away_

_And I'll survive; paranoid_  
_I have lost the will to change_  
_And I am not proud, cold-blooded fake_  
_I will shut the world away_

_Fall!_

When I finished that song I decided I would sing one more song the crowd was going insane about all the songs I was singing I then shouted to the crowd "Alright I'm going to sing one more song and then head on over to the bar side of this club if y'all have any requests of me later the last song is called Monster hope y'all enjoyed all of the songs!"

I started singing the last song:

_The secret side of me_  
_I never let you see_  
_I keep it caged_  
_But I can't control it_  
_So stay away from me_  
_The beast is ugly_  
_I feel the rage_  
_And I just can't hold it_

_It's scratching on the walls_  
_In the closet, in the halls_  
_It comes awake_  
_And I can't control it_  
_Hiding under the bed_  
_In my body, in my head_  
_Why won't somebody come and save me from this?_  
_Make it end!_

_I feel it deep within,_  
_It's just beneath the skin_  
_I must confess that I feel like a monster_  
_I hate what I've become_  
_The nightmare's just begun_  
_I must confess that I feel like a monster_  
_I, I feel like a monster_  
_I, I feel like a monster_

_My secret side I keep_  
_Hid under lock and key_  
_I keep it caged_  
_But I can't control it_  
_Cause if I let him out_  
_He'll tear me up_  
_And break me down_  
_Why won't somebody come and save me from this?_  
_Make it end!_

_I feel it deep within,_  
_It's just beneath the skin_  
_I must confess that I feel like a monster_  
_I hate what I've become_  
_The nightmare's just begun_  
_I must confess that I feel like a monster_

_I feel it deep within,_  
_It's just beneath the skin_  
_I must confess that I feel like a monster_  
_I, I feel like a monster_  
_I, I feel like a monster_

_It's hiding in the dark_  
_It's teeth are razor sharp_  
_There's no escape for me_  
_It wants my soul,_  
_It wants my heart_

_No one can hear me scream_  
_Maybe it's just a dream_  
_Or maybe it's inside of me_  
_Stop this monster!_

_I feel it deep within,_  
_It's just beneath the skin_  
_I must confess that I feel like a monster_  
_I hate what I've become_  
_The nightmare's just begun_  
_I must confess that I feel like a monster_

_I feel it deep within,_  
_It's just beneath the skin_  
_I must confess that I feel like a monster_  
_I'm gonna lose control_  
_Here's something radical_  
_I must confess that I feel like a monster_

_I, I feel like a monster [4x] _

I finished the last song and the crowed cheered and stomped about all the songs I then shouted " Alright like I said that was the last song that I was going to be singing tonight I might sing more some other time just don't get you're hopes up!"

After all that singing I went over to the bar and ordered a beer they slid the beer over to me just when I was about to drink it I heard somepony behind me and spun around quickly to see who it was I saw it was my friends the mane six and SilverMane I grinned and asked " So what did you think?"  
right when I said that I started regretting it Dash all the sudden flew right in my face I mean I know that she was my favorite pony in the show but I don"t like anypony invading my personal space.  
Dash then said "that was awesome where did you learn to sing like that and how did you come up with those songs!"  
I hated having to lie to my new friends but I knew that if I told them I was from another world they might freak out so I decided to say" I made those songs up on the adventures me and SilverMane went on remember that SilverMane?"  
He nodded playing along since he knew the bands I got those songs from and after that I drank and payed for my beer and was about to leave but Vinyl stopped me and asked " Yo that was some pretty good singing and music you had when do you think you will be coming back here?"

I had mischievous grin on my face and said " I'll be back probably the day after tomorrow if you're here hot stuff."  
unfortunately for her she had white fur and I could see the blush on her face as bright as day and she responded with a smile"you keep talking like that and you might just have a mare chasing after you wanting to be you're mare friend you charmer " Vinyl said with a wink

when me and Vinyl were done talking I went to the hotel and slept the rest of the night away knowing that I was going to enjoy this world.


End file.
